A Family of Fifty One (And Then Some)
by crazylogical11
Summary: Soon after he became a country, America decided that his thirteen adopted states were not enough. Somehow, this became fifty adopted children and several, and often forgotten, foster territories. Now he is responsible for them all and making sure they all get along. Observe America's attempts to be a father to states and territories as eccentric as he is! (Many OC's, foul language)


_The Commonwealth of Massachusetts is one of the thirteen oldest of America's fifty adopted children, the territories being foster children that he may or may not adopt eventually. She is the seventh smallest state, has the fourteenth largest population, and has the third largest population density of the fifty states._

_Currently she is one of America's leaders in the areas of higher education (Harvard being the oldest institution for that purpose), medical technology, high technology (MIT being one of the most respected schools for such a purpose) and financial services (which doesn't count for much since America screws up in that area a lot) she is a very proud state that loves sharing what she knows._

_In other words, she's a know-it-all that most of the states outside of the New England Club (made up of five other states which she is the leader of by merit of having the largest population and city) can't stand normally. Then sports start up and all of her intelligence vanishes completely in favor of trying to one up New York, and then winning the championships once that has been done._

"Alright States!" America grinned, "And territories," he hastily added when it looked like Puerto Rico was about to cry, "Summer is coming on fast, and you know what that means! Everyone prepa-"

Before he could finish a latecomer arrived...in a car...through the wall. Several of the states hastily scattered to avoid being run over. Before the dust could even settle, out came Massachusetts, dressed head to toe in the uniform of her team. "It's time to play ball!"

New York knew what was coming, that was part of the reason why he choose not to wear his good suit. It happened every year this meeting was held before Opening Day at Fenway park, and no matter how hard he tried to dodge her, Massachussets seemed to always land on his chest, a baseball bat in his face. At least she didn't ruin his tie this year.

A glint in her eyes, Massachusetts tapped the side of her glasses. "This is gonna be our year!" She declared, the accent of her capitol thick on her voice, "We're gonna crush ya, and there's nothing ya can do to stop it!"

Pleading looks from New York compelled America to act. Taking advantage of her sports-fan-fervor, he simply grabbed her Red Sox cap and walked away a few steps, and holding it high enough for it to be out of the small state's reach. It was a matter of seconds before Massachusetts was off of New York and in front of her adopted father, jumping for her cap.

Ignoring Massachusetts' pleas about the cap being lucky and the key to the Red Sox's victory this year, America turned to the other states that made up the New England Club, "I thought Opening Day in Fenway happened two days ago..."

Maine, Massachusetts' outdoorsy twin spoke up. "It poured the day of and day after, the field's been a mud pit for the last two days..."

America rested his head in his free hand. "Could someone get her into MIT or Harvard mode...I can't have her attacking New York the entire time."

Rhode Island shook his head in his usual mild manner, still very much the suburbian, "With a four day delay of the first game at Fenway? I'm surprised it hasn't spread to the rest of the Sox nation yet..."

Vermont and New Hampshire looked at each other and nodded in unison.

"If we calm down her excitement..." Vermont started.

"It will probably spread to the rest of us." New Hampshire finished.

Connecticut shared a weary look with Maine at the idea, as if he was asking him to control his older sister. Maine held up his hands in a silent, "Don't look at me."

America considered for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "I know what to do! She always begs to do it anyways! Massachusite! You want to be in charge of the baseball celebration this year?"

Massachusetts went silent as the words reached her ears. A pair of blue eyes stared up at America with unrepented excitement. "Really? I get to?"

Grin not leaving his face, America nodded. He either did not notice or chose to ignore all the other states and territories groans and cringes.

With a whoop of joy, Massachusetts grabbed her cap and ran out of the meeting room. America looked quite proud of himself, his grin big as ever and his hands on his hips. "Well, that takes care of one problem! She should be nice and distracted until the game!"

New York did not look happy in the slightest. As he spoke, the neutral business accent started to slip, and a Brooklyn one took its place. "She nearly runs over several of us with a car. Physically attacks me with a bat, and you REWARD HER!?"

Before New York could go on, America cut him off. "It's either distract her with that, or have her keep attacking you! Now, what's everyone's plans for handling spring break?"

In the back of the room, Texas held the brim of his ten gallon hat and sighed. As he often did at these meetings, he drawled out. "I stopped being a country to follow this guy and join these freaks?"

* * *

**This is me experimenting with an idea I had. Probably no real schedule, just posting when I think of funny scenes between the States with each other, America and the world. Also, since I have 49 more states (and them some territories) to do...who do you think I should do next?**


End file.
